


[Podfic] Familiar Creature

by Gorillazgal86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, angelic online dating, philosophical discussion on the nature of good and evil, post-apocalyptic depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorillazgal86/pseuds/Gorillazgal86
Summary: In the aftermath of the non-pocalypse, Crowley struggles with returning to a 'normal' life. How do you decide what work is worth doing, and which habits to keep, when you're a disgraced demon? Meanwhile, Aziraphale has issues of his own, namely: How on earth do you define the difference between divine and personal love, and could online dating be the answer?





	[Podfic] Familiar Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Familiar Creature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783132) by [improfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/pseuds/improfem). 

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a privilege to record another fic by the positively lovely [Improfem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/improfem/profile). Less saucy this time, but so sweet. The mutual pining here is perfect and as is the way with this celestial pair, the things left unsaid lead to some awkward encounters, but they manage to find a way.


End file.
